


噩梦

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 垃圾车, 水仙向, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 台风前夜，空气渐渐凝结起来，街道一片死寂。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Bang Chan





	噩梦

-

台风前夜，空气渐渐凝结起来，街道一片死寂。远处哪里传来连续的闷响，又缓慢地磨损在幽暗的土地。没有几扇窗是亮着的，人们大多循着自然的脾性，被迫或是情愿地阖上眼睛，在暴风雨破门而入之前捡起几小时的睡眠。

方灿闭上眼睛，沉沉叹出一天的疲惫。呼吸之间，脊背舒展开，想象的世界却变得褶皱不堪，有什么沿着梦的裂痕蔓进来，一片漆黑的尽头是更浓重的暗影。从那处脱离出一个人形，轻悄悄地靠近了。梦本是模糊不清的，可那人的身影显现，一切暗示便都喧嚣起来——幻境里一树火红的花、沸腾的海水、月亮的鸣笛。于是一切都光亮了，映得那人身形愈发鲜明。

方灿知道自己该醒来了。

他张开嘴，却发不出一点声响。空气苦涩异常，像塞壬女妖的泪珠，从地狱蒸腾而出，争先恐后地钻进喉咙。要睁开眼睛，要睁开眼睛。可熟悉的触摸先行一步，包裹了全身。那样轻柔的、近乎哀怜的爱抚，刻骨地碾过了每一寸肌肤。方灿听见自己碎裂的声音。

午夜的雨破碎地落下了。风恣意呼号着，劈开一片片休憩的思维。噼里啪啦、噼里啪啦、噼里啪啦，方灿听见自然在窗棂狂乱地燃烧。几分钟后，雨会从窗缝里闯进来，打湿他的右臂，再一会儿就是半个身子。好像已经漫开了，微微的湿意沿着躯体的弧度滑动，到了陌生地界便激起一阵紧缩。方灿攥起了拳头，也可能没有。他使劲睁大眼睛，看不清对方的表情，却分明觉察出一丝笑意。喘息是奢侈的，肉体上升又下落，可灵魂还悬浮半空，快要窒息。

方灿知道自己将面临什么。

预想和现实交汇的时候，应该要恐怖而愤怒地砍向所有触感、所有战栗，要为难堪的失误铸下钢铁般的监牢。可他没有。迷宫没有出口，只有看似尽头的歧路，越是清醒便越是容易沦陷其中。他尝了恶的益处，热得好似一树红花，从耳垂到脚尖，一路盛开着。

他开始想要承认，堕落使人因恶得福。

他渴望身上的重量，渴望奇袭般的撞击；他张开嘴，却不想发出一点声响，他要滞住体内一切破碎，反复割裂痛觉和快感，直至抵达爱焰的熔点。双腿被分得更开，他用自己的手犯错，内心遭着谴责却愈发志得意满。打开吧，全部被浇灌，接受快乐的降临。他将自己蜷起，双膝紧贴着胸膛，突出着、起伏着。再多一些，多一些。是的，再多点。长夜将潮水燃起，沧海却难熄爱火。

这是爱吗？

方灿感受到体内的奔流，愤怒、粗暴而沉重，好似它很想小憩，而他疲倦得与它不相伯仲。他患了热病，雨泛了满身也还是渴着，急急巴望着要去唇舌之间汲水。每一次挺直、每一次跌落，都在荒谬的网里来去挣扎。

他无声地嘶哑了。透支的秘境流出蜜来，如倾如注地刺破月光。应该要看向谁，可姓名是无意义的，因为爱无意义，爱的方向无意义。将宇宙缩小成几个字符是无意义的。被亲吻吞噬，被黑暗解救，被情热塑造，这便是全部的任务。耳边电闪雷鸣，更深更湿的夜从四面八方涌来，月色坠落一滴，映出交缠的动作。

方灿看见一面镜子。

台风前夜没有什么稀奇，雨闯进门窗，乘着大风打湿了镜子。一缕灵魂在镜前徘徊着，与倒影撞击，直至月夜将警笛奏响，滚烫的水汽凝结在冉冉晨光。

-完-


End file.
